


sweater weather

by XOLove47



Series: Promptober 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bickering, Bus Kids - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fitzsimmons + a Baby Makes 3, Fitzsimmons family Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Fitz, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute, Promptober, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Pumpkin spice lattes, hayrides and haunted houses, oh my! Fall is in the air...[A Collection of Drabbles and Ficlets Written for Aosficnet's Promptober Challenge]





	1. Fitzsimmons + Fall Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> My first coffee shop AU? Check! A Meet Cute? Check! A last minute Promptober Prompt Fill written in like an hour? Check! Hope you all enjoy :)

Standing behind the counter of Lola’s Cafe, Fitz jaw dropped as one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked through the doors.

She was a petite brunette with warm brown eyes (just his type) and oh, God, she was heading right for him. 

“What can I get you?” he managed to stammer out.

“One pumpkin spice latte, please.” 

After two years at the cafe, Fitz learned not to judge his customers for their drink choices (except for that one regular who got a Caramel Macchiato with 14 pumps of caramel every day), but he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that this particular woman had ordered the Basic™ drink of fall that was seemingly irresistible to the cafe’s female clientele.

“That’ll be $5.50. Can I get a name for the order?”

“Jemma, thanks,” the woman responded, as she swiped her card.

Fitz scrawled her name on the white paper cup, “Great. It’ll be ready at the end of the bar in a few minutes.”

Hunter had conveniently disappeared into the back, leaving Fitz to make her drink. Frothing the milk and brewing the espresso, he expertly whipped up the latte in record time.

Calling her name, Fitz handed the woman-- Jemma-- her drink, their fingers brushing in the process. 

As she took a sip, Jemma’s face pulled into a grimace, “Ugh, that’s like sucking on a cinnamon stick.”

Holding back laughter, Fitz asked incredulously, “Have you never had a pumpkin spice latte before?”

“No, not exactly,” she replied, abashed. “I’m sorry for my reaction. That was terribly rude of me. I’m sure it’s well made and delicious if you like that sort of thing. I’m usually a tea drinker myself, but my friend Daisy convinced me to I absolutely had to try one.”

Fitz waved her off, “It’s fine. And I’ll let you in on a little secret-- I prefer tea myself. I actually hate coffee.”

“What are you doing working at a coffee shop if you don’t like coffee?”

He shrugged, “Gotta pay the bills somehow. I’m getting my PhD in engineering at MIT and the owner here is really great about working with my class schedule.”

“Really? I’m getting my PhD in Biochem there! I’m surprised we haven’t crossed paths before. I would have expected to meet you at one of Dean Weaver’s mixers, at least.” 

“Not really a mixer type of guy,” Fitz said, before abruptly changing the subject. “Can I get you a tea to replace your latte? On the house, of course.”

Jemma smiled brightly, “That would be great. Earl grey, if you have it.”

“Coming right up.”

Grabbing a cup, Fitz took a deep breath. It was now or never-- Jemma could walk out the door and he might never see her again. Impulsively, he scribbled his number with a note on the cup: _ 555-347-6389. Text me if you wanna grab a cuppa (or dinner) sometime- Fitz _

He handed the cup to Jemma before he could chicken out. As soon as he did, she glanced at her watch and practically bolted out the door, murmuring a quick goodbye. 

Fitz’s heart sunk. Had he scared her off?

But not a minute later, he felt his phone vibrate in his apron. When he pulled it out, he had a text from an unknown number. _ I’d love that :) How about dinner tonight at Mack’s Burger Joint? 7pm?_, it read.

Considering there were customers around, Fitz resisted the urge to let out a whoop. Instead, he typed back a quick reply, letting her know he’d be there.

Maybe pumpkin spice lattes weren’t so bad after all.


	2. Bus Kids + Scary Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some good old fashioned Bus Kids fluff?

“So does SHIELD have, like, a zombie apocalypse protocol?”

As has become the norm when there was down time between missions, Skye was hanging out with Fitzsimmons in the lab. She was currently perched on a lab table, legs dangling off the end. Jemma had long since given up on telling her it was against protocol and begrudgingly allowed it, in the name of friendship. Still a relative outsider to the agency, Skye often used the time to quiz Fitz and Simmons on SHIELD procedures and its history-- typically things she was too embarrassed to ask Ward about.

“If they don’t, they definitely should. Epidemiologically speaking, a zombie-like contagion is not outside the realm of possibility,” Jemma posited. “Though it would probably play out pretty differently than the ridiculous way Hollywood portrays it.”

“Hey, I happen to like the over-the-top, goriness of a scary movie,  _ thankyouverymuch _ ,” Skye replied indignantly. “I take it you’re not a fan?”

She shrugged, “Not especially. Though I have seen quite a few, since Fitz is a big fan.”

Engrossed in his work, Fitz had only been half listening, but his ears perked up at his name, “What is it that I’m a fan of?”

“Welcome to the conversation,” Skye teased. “Jemma was just telling me how much you like horror movies.”

Fitz’s eyes lit up, “Oh, yeah, love ‘em. The bloodier, the better, in my book.”

“This from the man who can’t stand the sight of blood in real life,” Jemma piped up.

“For the last time, it’s the smell that gets me! Which obviously has no bearing on my enjoyment of a good slasher film.”

Jemma just rolled her eyes in response. She had heard this all before.

Turning to Skye, Fitz asked, “Please tell me you actually like horror films. It’d be nice to watch one with someone who  _ doesn’t  _ hide behind a pillow the whole time.”

Jemma just shook her head and turned back to her workstation, but Skye swore she heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like “ungrateful git” under her breath.

Skye chuckled, “They’re the best. Give me a good horror flick over a rom-com any day.”

“That’s what I always say!”

The pair dove right in to animatedly discussing the relative merits of horror movie stalwarts like jump scares and The Final Girl.

After a few minutes, Fitz said, “We should do a movie marathon on of these days. I basically have every horror movie ever made on a 2 TB hard drive. We each can pick one of our favorites and then go from there.”

“I’m in!” Skye said, nodding enthusiastically. “I just have one rule. No creepy nuns. I had enough of those growing up at the orphanage.”

“Noted. Crossing  _ The Devils  _ off the list then.”

“Jemma, what about you? You going to watch with us?” Skye asked the other girl.

“I think I’ll leave this one up to you two true horror aficionados. Wouldn’t want to cramp your style by hiding behind a pillow or anything like that,” Jemma said, looking at Fitz pointedly.

“Oh, c’mon. I didn’t mean anything by it, Jemma.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure you didn’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not going to watch with you,” she said, as she gathered her things and left the lab.

Fitz turned to Skye, bewildered, “I messed up, didn’t I?”

“Big time.”

* * *

A few days (and a few false starts due to missions) later, movie night arrived. Jemma  _ did _ end up joining them, but only after she extracted a promise from Fitz that he would watch three movies of her choosing, with zero complaints.

In the end, it was a fun night filled with popcorn, laughter and yes, more than a few screams.


	3. Fitzsimmons + Costume Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons Family Fluff incoming!

“Ugh, Fitz. I can’t believe how picked over the selection is. Why did we wait so long again to go costume shopping?”

Jemma stared helplessly at the barren racks in the pop-up Halloween store, located in a nondescript strip mall. For someone who typically excelled at preparation, scrambling to find a last minute costume the night before Halloween was uncharted territory for her 

Fitz shrugged, “We were helping to save the world again. While raising a 6 month old.”

“Oh, right... that,” Jemma said, waving her hand dismissively. “Well, that’s all well and good, but now Maisie’s first Halloween is going to be ruined, unless we somehow manage to find a costume for her among these scraps.”

“What about this?” Fitz asked, holding up the nearest costume on the racks.

Jemma wrinkled her nose in distaste, “A pumpkin? We can do better than that.”

Fitz shook his head and resumed his search, undeterred, “Arr, matey. Will it be a pirate’s life for you, Maisie?”

Showing the outfit to his daughter, she immediately burst into tears.

“Guess not,” he chuckled, putting it back where he found it.

Then Jemma spotted it. Tucked away on a forgotten rack was a fuzzy brown Chewbacca bodysuit. 

“Oh, look. That’s perfect! It’s cute and cozy and will keep her warm when we go trick or treating.”

“Well, we do already have Han & Leia costumes from our senior year at the Academy. We could dress up as a family.”

Jemma beamed at him, “That a wonderful idea!”

“Always the tone of surprise. I do have them from time to time, you know.”

“Of course you do, dear,” Jemma placated. “Now let’s get out of here. We still have so much to do if we’re going to make this the best Halloween ever!”

Mission accomplished, the little family paid for their costume and walked out the door. As Jemma pushed the stroller along, Fitz pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head and despite the blustery fall weather, she was filled with warmth.


	4. Fitzsimmons + Exploring a Graveyard at Night

“This feels wrong.”

In the middle of a moonlit graveyard, Jemma and Fitz stood in front of a tombstone bearing the name of one Phillip Coulson.

“Oh, come on Fitz. It’s only a bit of light graverobbing,” Jemma said. “Besides Coulson is the one who sent us on this mission, so it’s not even really robbing. More like grave-retrieving.”

“Okay, fine. But did we really have to do this at night? It’s creepy,” Fitz grumbled.

“Guess it’s more covert that way. It’d look pretty suspicious if we were digging up a grave in broad daylight,” Jemma shrugged. “Speaking of which, we should probably get to work if we want to finish before the sun comes up.”

“That’s the other thing! How did we even get stuck with this assignment in the first place? It’s not like you and I are known for our ability to handle manual labor. Mack could have made short work of this. Or Daisy! She could have just quaked the dirt away.”

“You know why. The tech we’re retrieving is extremely delicate and Coulson entrusted us to bring it back to base safely,” Jemma explained, her hands on her hips. “Now can you please stop your whinging? It’ll go a lot faster if we work together. And the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get home and back to much more enjoyable activities.”

Fitz’s eyes lit up, “Yeah?”

Jemma closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “But that can only happen _after_ we complete this mission.”

Properly motivated, Fitz started to dig with renewed enthusiasm. Jemma just shook her head and joined him.

But after a beat, Fitz complained, “This place still gives me the creeps.”

Caught off guard by his commitment to his curmudgeonry, Jemma’s laughter echoed throughout the cemetery.

It was going to be a long night. 


	5. Telling Ghost Stories (Gen)

It was the fourth Saturday of the month, which meant that the members of the Midnight Society were trudging up the darkened, wooded path that led to the hidden location that their secret society called home.

Elena was animatedly chatting with Bobbi and Daisy, with Trip and Hunter close behind.

Fitz and Jemma walked hand in hand, bringing up the rear.

As the group arrived in the clearing, they saw that Mack had gotten their early to light the campfire-- as usual. The oldest member and de facto leader, he often took on the responsibility of getting camp set up.

The members mulled around the campfire, catching up with one another. 

After a few minutes, Trip looked at his watch and asked, “It’s almost time. Who’s up this week?”

Daisy piped up, “It’s my turn. And get ready, because I’m about to blow all of your minds…”

Hunter rolled his eyes, “You say that every time.”

Daisy stared him down, “And every time, I deliver.”

Before Hunter could reply, Mack stepped in, “That’s enough. Let’s get down to business. I want to hear this amazing story.”

Everyone took their places around the campfire and turned their attention towards Daisy.

Grabbing a handful of midnight dust from the bucket, Daisy intoned, "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story, the Curse of the Red Skull…”


	6. Fitzsimmons Family + Trick or Treating

“So wait, you’re telling me that you can just go up to random houses on Halloween, say tricks and treats and people will give you candy for _ free_?” Deke asked, clearly dubious of what Fitz and Jemma were describing to him.

Jemma couldn’t help but smile at her grandson’s enthusiasm. She and Fitz had decided to introduce Deke to one of her favorite Halloween movies, Hocus Pocus, but not 10 minutes in, they had to pause it to explain the concept of trick or treating to him. 

“Trick or Treat,” she corrected gently. “But yes, that’s the general idea.”

“That sounds_ amazing_. Imagine having so much food that you can just give it away. Not even Virgil would have believed that story,” Deke proclaimed, before continuing on excitedly. “Can we do that this year? Go trick or treating?”

Jemma and Fitz shared a knowing look. Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“I’m sorry, bud, but it’s generally frowned upon for adults to go trick or treating. Most people will only give candy to children,” Fitz explained. “Jemma and I tried to go out as teenagers our first year at the Academy and even then, we were given flack for being too old. One house even gave us potatoes instead of candy as a form of protest.”

Deke’s face fell. “Oh, right. That makes sense. I mean, of course it’s for little kids. That’s cool. Totally and completely cool.”

Jemma placed her hand on Deke’s leg consolingly. “But you know what? We can still dress up to hand out candy to the neighborhood kids. Maybe even go all out and decorate the yard. How does that sound?”

Since she and Fitz had moved into a consulting role at SHIELD, they had moved off base and into a house of their very own. While the transition was a little rocky at first, the pair had settled in and Jemma had been looking forward to the prospect of celebrating their first holiday at their new home for weeks.

Deke perked up at that, “I guess that would be alright. It would be pretty cool to see all of the kids’ costumes and be the one to give them candy. Oh! Can we pick up some of those chocolate peanut butter pumpkins to give out? And Snickers? And orange flavored lollipops?”

Jemma laughed, “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” 

Deke barrelled on, “And I have some great ideas for costumes for all of us! This is going to be so much fun.”

Fitz pulled a face at the thought of what type of costume Deke might put him in and opened his mouth to protest, but Jemma beat him to the punch.

“_We _ can’t wait to see what you come up with,” Jemma said, putting emphasis on the we, as she threw a pointed look in Fitz’s direction. “Why don’t we put the movie back on? Might give you some inspiration.”

Deke nodded, “That’s a great idea!”

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma hit play on the remote. Halloween was going to be interesting this year, that was for sure.


	7. Fitzsimmons + Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a Hogwarts AU and this prompt gave me the perfect excuse to write a small snippet :) Hope you all enjoy!

“Fitz, make sure you stir that counter-clockwise exactly seven times.”

Fitz huffed, “Yes, Jemma, _ I know_. I helped create this potion too, you know.”

The 7th year Ravenclaws were best friends and typically so in sync with one another their friends referred to them as a single unit-- Fitzsimmons. But with the deadline for their capstone project in Slughorn’s NEWT potions class quickly approaching, tensions were at an all time high.

They had been tasked with developing a brand-new potion. Both Muggleborns who had bonded over a love of science, they had approached the project with gusto, applying the scientific method to their magical homework.

The pale blue potion glistened and shimmered, a fragrant steam rolling off of it.

Jemma peered over the edge of the cauldron, “I think it’s ready.”

“Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Jemma laddled the potion into two flasks and handed one to Fitz. Testing the potion on themselves was a little risky, but necessary in this case

“Cheers,” Jemma said, raising her flask in the direction of Fitz.

“Bottoms up.”

The pair both downed the potion in one gulp.

Fitz asked, “Did it work?”

Jemma wrinkled her brow, “I’m not sure.”

She had to admit, it didn’t look promising. The potion was supposed to induce flight, but at present, their feet were firmly rooted on the ground.

Suddenly, Jemma was reminded of their flying lessons with Madam Hooch in their first year. That sparked an idea— maybe it needed a trigger to work.

She thought the word “up” and suddenly, she was floating off the ground.

“Fitz, the potion works! You just need to think the word up,” Jemma exclaimed, using her arms to propel herself higher.

Fitz joined her in the air, “This is awesome.”

Fitz tried to make his way over to where Jemma was hovering, but ended up colliding with her in midair. They both yelped in pain, but eventually, that feeling gave way to laughter.

“Okay, control leaves something to be desired, but that’s something we can work on. The important thing is that we did it! We officially made a brand new, functional potion.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Jemma smiled brightly. “This is going to look amazing on our resumes when we apply to the Department of Mysteries after graduation.”

All of a sudden, Jemma realized how close they were to each other, floating above their workstation in the empty classroom. They locked eyes and electricity crackled between them. 

Asking permission with his eyes, Fitz closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips to Jemma’s. Soft and tentative at first, she grabbed Fitz’s robes and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With no leverage or gravity pulling them down, they spun around in the air.

Breaking apart, Jemma rested her forehead on Fitz’s, “Wow, that was amazing.”

Fitz nodded, “And amazingly overdue. I’ve wanted to do that since fifth year.”

Instead of replying, Jemma pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more playful and passionate, trying to make up for lost time.

And then suddenly, they came crashing to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs.

Jemma rubbed her head, “Ow.”

Scrambling to his feet, Fitz pulled Jemma up and asked, “You alright?”

“Slightly bruised, but on the whole, never better.” 

“Me too,” Fitz looked at his watch. “Looks like the potion lasts about 10 minutes. Not bad, but we can probably increase the efficacy.”

“Let’s work on it tomorrow.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows, “Who are you and what have you done with Jemma Simmons?”

“I had something else in mind tonight.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“Well, I thought I’d celebrate an enormous academic achievement with my new boyfriend and partner,” Jemma said earnestly.

Fitz beamed, “I like the sound of that. All of it.” 

“Good, let’s get out of here.”

The new couple gathered their notes and supplies and left the classroom, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me over on Tumblr @accio-the-force. I'm still accepting prompts for Promptober, so feel free to hit me up over there (or just come and say hi!)...


End file.
